


One Date, Then Marriage

by RosexKnight



Series: Tumblr Drabble Prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden Lace, One Night Stands, Rumbelle - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompted: One night stand and falling pregnant AU. Three months ago, Lacey was screwed in a very literal way. Now, she's screwed in a...different one. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Date, Then Marriage

Three months ago, when she’d gotten drunk and decided sleeping with Gold (cruel, infuriating, heartless, sexy for no good reason Gold) was the best idea she’d had all year, Lacey had been screwed literally. Very well. Too damn well for her partner to be a man almost twice her age with a cane. But damn if he wasn’t called a silver tongue for more than just talking.

Now, however, she was screwed in a more…different sense.

Something had been building up between Lacey and Gold for a while now. She wasn’t sure what drew her to him. In all honesty, nothing should have. Gold had a reputation of being cruel, and he lived up to it. Even the likes of Killian and his group of sailors didn’t cross him. And yet, with every insult she threw at him that he threw right back they grew inexplicably closer.

Perhaps because they were both able to see right through each other. Gold to her insecurities and Lacey to his…woobie. There was such a difference in him the night they shared together, a side she knew must have been there. He was so eager to please, as if he was trying to show her the perks of being with him. Afraid she’d change her mind and leave even up to the part where she was riding him. And after, curling around her trying to keep her away from everyone else. Safe and sound in their little island of bliss that was his bed. You would have never guessed that not an hour and a half earlier he’d almost beaten Nottingham to a pulp all the while insulting her taste in men and going toe-to-tow with her like usual.

At this point she didn’t know which she preferred.

“Ah, Lacey. To what do I owe this pleasure? Not trying to gain a favor with that outfit are you? You should know that cleavage doesn’t work on me.”

He didn’t look up until she placed the test on the counter between them. She figured bringing all three she’d taken might have been a bit much. Gold was thrown for a moment, and the two exchanged a significant look. This was usually the part where they waited for the other to make the first move. However, neither of them knew what to say.

Gold spoke first. “Well I hope you’re not trying to pawn it.”

“It’d be a bit underhanded of me to pawn an unborn child to its own father wouldn’t it?”

A sense of pride swelled in her as Gold visibly paled, his eyebrows shooting up as he sagged back into his chair. She was fairly certain whatever tool he was using to tinker fell to the floor, but that wasn’t as good as the fear and awe mingled together in his brown eyes.

“How do you know it’s me?” He finally asked.

Lacey sighed. “You’re the only one it’s been…bareback wit in those months. Mostly ever. And in general the months since. I’m on the pill so I thought…”

“I was on a Z-Pack. Getting over a cold. Antibiotic.”

Lacey nodded, but her stomach churned as he ran his fingers through his hair. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, and she found herself coming to lean on the counter. If she didn’t, her legs were liable to give out.

“So…Now what?” She asked.

“It will be a scandal. The town will talk. We’ll have to make preparations for a few things.”

Horror made her blood run cold, and she found herself stepping away from him. She’d never considered herself one for children, though she was told she was great with them. Now? Staring down the possibility of having her own? It didn’t seem…terrible.

“What are you suggesting? I know you might not be a kid person but I don’t know if I want–”

“I’m not suggesting we take care of it in that way.” Gold cut her off, insulted she’d even suggested a thing.

“Good! Good thing!” Lacey babbled. “Because It’s not like I’m expecting anything but I figured you had a right to know and whether you want to be part of their lives or not–”

“Lacey.”

His firm tone snapped her out of her mess of a thought, and she found she had started trembling, and hated herself for it. She prided herself for being in control. Always knowing how to get her way, whether it be honest or dishonest. Now, it felt like things were falling apart at the seams.

“This is why we needed to talk about things.” Gold sighed. “I’m not suggesting you have an abortion. Nor am I Expecting to be welcome in their life. That’s up to you. It’s your body and we were…a tryst.”

Something in his tone made Lacey’s chest squeeze, and she pushed away the far too dangerous feeling.

“Nor am I against children.” He continued. “I have a son. We don’t get along but…” His voice trailed off and he cleared his throat. “I have one idea on where we can go from here, which you are welcome to laugh in my face for. But I’d like to be part of our– their life. Even if my suggestion doesn’t work out.”

Lacey paused for a moment, studying him. The woobie was inching under the hard skin of the dragon. She could tell by the way his leg bounced and his eyes shifted to his objects before landing on her. He was just as nervous as she was. But also completely genuine. Finally, she sighed.

“What’s your suggestion?”

“Let me take out out. To dinner.”

She quirked her brow. “Like a date? A proper date?”

Gold nodded. “One date. And you can decide where it goes afterwards.”

Lacey shook her head. This, by far, was not what she’d been expecting. She expected shouting. Money to be thrown at her to take care of it. Lawsuits for child support. Not…this.

“I don’t understand. You can’t stand me.”

“And you can’t stand me. But if we can come together for one night, who’s to say we can’t come together for a lifetime’s?”

Lacey’s head spun “A lifetime’s? You’re thinking marriage. You. Rich Armani-suit you. Marry a girl like me?”

Gold only shrugged. “If we have a child together it seems the only logical step. One date first. Then marriage later. Do we have a deal?”

One date. Then marriage. What did she have to lose?

“Yes.” She said, stepping forward o shake his hand. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
